Shoe construction today often involves a midsole component. Midsoles are often made from deformable materials that provide a cushioning for the wearer. Many midsole designs now require painting. Some designs feature a midsole with the entire side wall painted, while other designs feature a midsole with only a portion of the side wall painted. When the side wall of the midsole is painted, it is desirable to leave the foot bed free of paint for later assembly. In addition, any exposed paint lines should be clean and sharp. Existing methods for painting midsoles use a masking tape and a jig matched as closely as possible to the desired paint lines. The masking tape is manually applied and thus takes time and introduces possible inaccuracies for the paint lines. A need exists for improved painting fixtures for the midsoles of shoes.